I plan to conduct research on the medical history of the Northern Territories of the Gold Coast during the period of British rule in this region of West Africa (1901-1957). The project will focus on two principal topics: medical campaigns against specific diseases and the influence of medical, economic, and social changes on the incidence of various diseases afflicting the population. The major sources for this study will be local archives in Accra and Tamale, Ghana.